But, I'm a Christian
by Minusmelle13
Summary: AU: Kitty Wilde is a church going Christian. But Marley Rose is a distraction. Not only to her religious views, but to Kitty's sanity when she goes against everything she once stood for, to love a girl. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first Karley fic. The idea had been swirling around in my mind for a while now and i figured i'd post it for all le world to see. I am rating this M for future chapters which may get smutty. Anyways, I shall stop rambling now and onto the chapter!**

* * *

_"In the name of the father.. We say, amen." _Kitty's father finished giving his sermon, which meant that church was now over. Everyone was in their Sunday best and they started to walk out. Of course for everyone else, this meant pursing their lips at the other families who were also leaving, and gossiping about them. All in the name of "Jesus Christ".

But for Kitty Wilde, after church meant seeing her. The girl she always seemed to think about, whether she was eating, sleeping or even praying. She was always on her mind. Day, night, brunch, dinner, it really didn't matter. Kitty smiled at her mom and dad, waving them off as she (_as far as they knew) _went off to her sunday piano lessons.

The drive wasn't long as she made it to her house. She waited in her overly expense car, unclipped her hair, letting it cascade down to her back. It shook out, making it look like she hadn't even tried to do it, before she got out her car and walked towards her door.

She opened the door after a couple of knocks from Kitty. Looking incredibly cute as she leaned against it. She looked down at Kitty, "Kitty, I didn't think you would be back. Actually after last week I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again."

She was right. After what had happened between them last week, Kitty was sure she didn't want to see her again. So, why was she there now? Kitty looked at her, then down at the ground as she sucked in her lip gloss stained bottom lip. "I do wanna be with you Marley.. I... Am...I think I am ready..."

* * *

**It started three months ago...**

_The feeling so overwhelming, when you meet someone, and they are everything you could ever possibly want. Yet, you haven't even spoken to them yet. That's how Kitty was when she met Marley. Kitty and her mom were packing things away, after the bible study they held in the chruch on Wednesday's. She was in the midst of packing all the bibles back into their boxes for storage when a tall brunette came in._

"_Excuse me, is there someone I can speak too.. Like a pastor or anything?" the girl asked softly, Kitty had her back to her, she was trying to get the bibles to the top shelf. So she repiled oh so blandly, "Sorry, he's out..." Kitty got on the ladder, tipping it as she yet again tried to put the bibles up. "Here... Let me help you." Marley came up behind her, and steadied Kitty, as she finally got the books on the top shelf. Kitty smiled, her back still turned as she made it down the ladder. She took small steps, one by one before she finally turned around._

_That's when she saw her. Her appearance rushed over Kitty like a tidal wave of emotion. Her smile was wide and her eyes were a deep blue, almost as if she looked at them for a long time, she would see into her soul. She was so taken aback by her beauty that she didn't even hear Marley's question. "Hello?" Marley asked again, smiling at the shorter girl.  
"I'm sorry... What?" Kitty said, focusing back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I said do you know when he will be back? Me and my mom are new to town, but she is a great cook and we wanted to know if he needed a caterer, for all the church's social events and stuff?" Kitty's face was flushed as she looked down to the girls chest, if only for a moment before she looked back up and cleared her throat._

_"I have no idea actually, umm.. Come back tomorrow, around 4? He is going to be here all day." Kitty nodded firmly and scratched the back of her pony tail. Before she got a chance to walk away, Marley giggled and said, "You're cute." Kitty turned around at her admission, looking into the girls eyes as she pursed her lips, "Excuse me?" she asked defensively, "I said you're cute. Like cute. You're all flustered and blushing. It's adorable." Marley bit her lip and moved towards her, "Are you... Gay?" she asked Kitty looking at her up and down. "No.. What? Excuse you? No I am not. I am straight." She was rambling as her eyes scanned everywhere around the room except at Marley, "Why? Are...are you?"_

_Marley smirked and shrugged, smiling at Kitty. She closed the door to the closet they were in, and walked towards Kitty. What the hell was happening? Was she gonna rape her or something? Kitty wondered as she backed up, grabbing the cross around her neck. She was backed against the wall, with Marley trapping her between her arms, she leaned in, her lips almost touching the blondes. Immediately Kitty closed her eyes and breathed out sharply, letting her lips pucker into a kiss formation. Marley looked down at her, a s_mile _formed on her face before she pulled away. She walked towards the door and opened it, finally seeing Kitty open her eyes. "Yeah, right... I'm sorry you are super straight. See you later cutie."_

_Kitty was never the same after that day. Kitty Wilde. was never the same, after she met and fell for Marley Rose._

* * *

_End notes: If people like it, I'll continue. If not then, thank you all for Reading, and/or reviewing. Peace, love and Becca Tobin's cute voice. -Melle_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. Thanks to all whom like it.**

* * *

"Katherine... Dinner's ready!" Kitty's mom called her from downstairs. Kitty however was still reeling from her first meeting with Marley the other day. The girl just came up to her, and put her back against the wall. Kitty still couldn't believe she puckered her lips. Why did she think she was going to kiss her? Why did she want her to kiss her? Kitty was still confused by it all. It was a week later and she still was thinking about her in the back of her mind. Marley's taunting words of "_Yeah, sure you are straight.."_ replayed over and over again, like a bad flim she just couldn't get off of her mind. It didn't matter what Marley said. Kitty was straight. She had only dated men her whole life anyway, who was some random girl to come off the street and tell her she wasn't what she knew she was? Did that even make sense? Kitty asked herself as she stood in the mirror. She smoothed down her sundress and got ready for Sunday dinner. She was going to put this whole Marley thing behind her, and go back to her normal life. Or at least... That's what she thought.

"Katherine! Hurry we have guests!" Her mom called out once more. "_Of course we have guests." _Kitty murmurs under her breath, taking one step at a time down the beige covered steps. She wasn't really in the mood to be nice, well honestly she was never in the mood to be nice. But like her mom always said, "_A good Christian knows civility dear._" Kitty put on her best fake smile and walked towards the kitchen. She was about to say hello, when she saw what looked like a over 400 pound women sitting next to her dad. Kitty almost bursted out into laughter. _This_, was their guest? "Katherine we want you to meet Millie Rose. She is going to be our new caterer for the churches events for as long as she'll have the job." Kitty nodded, trying her best not to say a snarky comment about how if they were sure they could trust the woman catering their food, given her size. Were they sure she wasn't gonna eat it? Instead she sat down and put a napkin in her lap, and smiled at the woman, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rose." Kitty said in the politest way possible, in the back of her mind thinking about if the chair was crumbling under her. Millie smiled genuinely, giving Kitty a hello back. Kitty's mom smiled at her daughter, proud that Kitty was being the model daughter around company. "Let's eat shall we?" her father stated to the entire table. But before anyone could grab a fork a tall brunette walked into the dining room with the others. "I hope I'm not too late for meatloaf." Marley said, with a smile.

* * *

_"What was she doing here?"_ Kitty thought to herself as Marley sat down right next to Kitty. Kitty's mouth was going dry and she picked up the glass full of water, sipping it as she tried not to panic. If she could curse right now she would, how un-christian like would that be? The started to eat in silence, just the way Kitty wanted it. The less talk, the faster they ate and the faster they ate meant the sooner this... This... Girl and her sack of potatoes for a mom would get the hell of her house. "You know Marley, you and Katherine are both going to be at Mckinley right? I say you two would be great friends." Kitty's mother added, as she ate her peas doing her best to mimick a mouse. "No!" Kitty yelled, not really meaning too, "No... I mean... Marley and I... We couldn't be.. We can't be..." She was stumbling over her words, and Marley started to laugh. "I have my own friends, thanks." Marley answered for the blonde. Kitty looked at her, oddly she was hurt by that statement. "I'm not hungry anymore, maybe I be excused?" Kitty's mom looked at her concerned, she didn't get to answer as Kitty ran upstairs to her room. "Oh, my she seems upset.. I should go talk to her." Kitty's mom started to get up, but Marley stopped her. "No. Mrs Wilde... Please, let me." She nodded and Marley kissed her mom's forehead before she made it up to the girls room.

* * *

Getting Kitty to open the door seemed like the hardest part of it all. Marley knocked, and knocked and... Knocked, but there was no answer. Finally she decided a little trick and she twisted the doorknob. Little did she know it was already open. Marley walked inside and saw Kitty looking out her window on her bed. She sat down next to her, clapping her hands together on her lap. "So... Do you wanna talk about it?" She looked over at Kitty and she turned towards her, pursing her lips. "Talk about what? How you tried to kiss me in a closet, then how you said in front of my parents and your whale of a mom that you didn't want to be my friend?" Marley started laughing with a nod, "First of all, call my mom any types of names again and I'll hand cuff you to the bed and spank you till your cheeks turn red. Secondly, I wasn't going to kiss you. I was testing you, and you proved me right. Third, it seemed as if you didn't want to be my friend. Which is why I said what I said in the first place... Now you tell me blondie... Why are you so guarded?"  
Kitty looked down, wondering the same thing. Why was she so guarded? What was truly wrong with her? "Okay, I may be a bitch sometimes, and I'm sorry I said that thing about your mom and that I said I didn't want to be your friend. But you can't deny that you didn't try to kiss me. You did. You had me against the wall, trapped between your arms and-and..."

"And what?" Marley said, looking up into Kitty's eyes, "So what if I did.. You claim to be straight. What does it matter if I did what I did? What does it matter if I'd try it again?" Kitty's eyes scanned Marley's and her mouth dropped a little, she didn't know what to say. "Exactly. I'm gonna go." Marley exhaled and began to get up, but Kitty grabbed her hand, "Please... Don't go." Marley stopped, turning back to look at her, "Kitty.." Marley breathed out, before she sat back down. They had no idea what they were doing, but Marley pulled Kitty towards her and Kitty came lost a lost puppy. She pulled the smaller girl into her lap and happily Kitty straddled her, Marley held onto the blonde's hips, squeezing her side. Kitty breathed out sharply, and Marley leaned in, both of their lips almost touching and that's when Kitty's mom knocked on the door. "Katherine, Marley are you two okay?"

"YES!" they both screamed at the same time. Kitty got off of Marley and she started to pant. "You.. You should go." Kitty said to her, Marley nodded, then her mom added, "Marley... Your mom is leaving now hun." Marley yelled that she was coming and she walked over to open the door. She looked back at Marley one last time, biting her lip before she left.

"What the hell am I doing?" Kitty asked herself, the truth was... She had no idea.

* * *

_A/N: Peace, Love, and Assgron -Melle_


End file.
